Gombalan Gagal Full Drarry
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: Buka aja deh, warn ada di dalem... tapi kalo liat judulnya aja udah eneg, buka yang lain aja deh, ini cerita ancur2an kok... :D


Gombalan Gagal Full Drarry

**Disclaimer** : tuh yang punya! *tunjuk Bu JKR pake Firebolt Harry*

**Pair** : Drarry Forever... :P

**Genre** : Humor garing

**Rate** : T

**Warn** : Innocent!Clueless!Harry, Not-so-awesome!Draco, OOC, gaje abal ababil bin ajaib, bisa menimbulkan gangguan jiwa berupa tertawa sendiri. You've been warned, all your own risk. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anda setelah atau sedang membaca fic ini, Eve gak tanggung jawab.

**#############################EVELOVEDRARRYSOMUCH###############################**

Gombalan Gagal (GG) #1

Draco yang lagi kasmaran, berniat merayu Harry.

Draco : Oi, Potter! Ayahmu jualan sapu terbang, ya?

Harry : Bukan, ayahku Kepala Divisi 3 Auror. #pasang muka cuek

Draco : *kicep*

GG #2

Draco : Potter, Ayahmu Auror ya?

Harry : Tuh tau, kenapa tanya?

Draco : *bungkam*

GG #3

Draco : Harry Potter, kenapa kau selalu mengganggu pikiranku?

Harry : Hah? Kapan? Kok aku nggak tau? *clueless mode on*

Draco : *pingsan*

GG #4

Draco : Harry, kamu nggak capek? #sokperhatian

Harry : capek kenapa? Dari tadi aku nggak ngapa-ngapain tuh.

Draco : *bingung*

GG #5

Draco : Harry, kamu nggak capek apa? Setiap malam datang ke mimpiku terus.

Harry : hah? Kapan? Kamu bohong ya? Aku tiap malam mimpi, tapi nggak pernah ketemu kamu tuh. Malah semalam aku mimpi balapan terbang sama Buckbeak, kok.

Draco : *crucio JKR*

GG #5

Draco : Harry, bisa nggak sih kamu berhenti lari-lari di pikiran aku?

Harry : Tapi Malfoy! Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain sejak dua jam yang lalu selain baca buku! Nggak liat apa?

Draco : #DUAGH! *benturin kepala di tembok*

GG #6

Draco : Harry, bagaimana bisa sih, kamu tu cantik banget begini?

Harry : Malfoy, kamu perlu kacamataku? Sepertinya minus-mu lebih parah deh, dari aku. #watados

Draco : #GUBRAK! *pingsan*

GG #7

Draco : Harry, kau tau? Matamu sangat indah seperti batu emerald.

Harry : Oi, Malfoy! Kalau mataku itu batu, gimana aku bisa ngeliat? #gakpahamtapingotot

Draco : *nyebur ke Danau Hitam*

GG #8

Draco : Harry, kau baik-baik saja? Sakit tidak? Mana yang sakit?

Harry : Hah? Aku nggak papa tuh. Kamu kenapa sih?

Draco : Bidadari sepertimu jatuh dari surga, mana mungkin nggak sakit?

Harry : Hah? Kapan aku ke surga? Aku kan belum mati, Malfoy! Kamu doain aku cepet mati ya?

Draco : *masukin kepala ke mulut Nagini*

GG #9

Harry melihat Malfoy berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum dan sesekali menyeringai.

Harry : Oi, Malfoy! Semangat sekali. Mau kemana kau?

Draco : Tumben tanya. Tentu saja ke hatimu, Harry.

Harry : hah? Hatiku itu masih di dalam badanku tau! Gimana caranya kamu masuk? Kamu mau bunuh aku ya?

Draco : *keselek Pedang Gryffindor*

GG #10

Draco yang kesal karena rayuannya selalu gagal, nekat nembak Harry saat sedang makan malam di Aula Besar.

Draco : Harry Potter! Aku, Draco Malfoy, sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku mencintaimu Harry!

Harry : *noleh ke Draco* *kedip-kedip innocent* Oh... *balik ke minumannya*

Draco : *turun dari meja* kok Cuma 'oh'?

Harry : terus apa lagi? Yang suka kan kamu, yang cinta kan kamu, apa hubungannya sama aku?

Draco : *sujud di kaki Voldemort, minta di bunuh*

GG #11

Draco kembali menembak Harry.

Draco : Harry, aku benar-benar mencintaiku. Terimalah cintaku, kamu mau kan, jadi pacarku?

Harry : *kedip-kedip innocent* Draco, pacar itu apa?

Draco : *lompat dari Menara Astronomi*

**################################ToBeContinued#####################################**

**Demi apa gue apdet yang beginiaan...?!  
**

**Dan demi apa gue tega nistain anak orang...?  
**

**OMG, OMG,...  
**

***ditendangRon  
**

**Ne, Eve turun rating sepertinya... tapi ini cuma selingan karena stress kok, jadi gak tau lanjut beneran atau cukup ini aja, ada yang setuju untuk lanjut? yak! angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi...! Eh, bukan visualnya... entar dikirain ngapain, atau parahnya disuruh maju sama dosen/guru/pengajar, di kotak review aja... okay...  
**

**Yups!  
**

**Sekian dulu ya, harap di Review... (=^.^=)**


End file.
